Princess Jade
"Princess Jade" is the ninety-first episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It premiered on September 1, 2017, and is the tenth episode in the fourth season. Plot At Royal Prep, it is School Swap Day, the day where one of Royal Prep's students swaps places with a student from Dunwiddie School, Sofia's old school, so the Royal student can learn about village life and the villager can learn about Royal life. Sofia is excited about the swap since this means she will see one of her village friends. Sure enough, the Dunwiddie School student attending the school for the day is Jade. Sofia and Jade are happy to see each other since they will be going to school together for the first time since she went to the castle. Flora asks Sofia to show Jade around and the two of them agree with their hand clap. Flora then explains the Swap Day itinerary: Jade will take classes with the other students, then they will go to Dunwiddie School for lunch, and later come back to Royal Prep for a Royal Ball where the Swap students make a presentation about all they have learned. Jade asks Sofia for a tour and she obliges. During the tour, Sofia and Jade find a painting in the Hall of Royals of Frederika Assemblia, who looks a lot like Jade. Sofia and Jade are overjoyed by this since they think it means Jade is a Princess and can, therefore, come to Royal Prep every day and decide to tell everybody at lunch. On the way to class, they also wonder which Royal was sent to Dunwiddie School. At Dunwiddie School, Ms. Candoo, Sofia's old teacher, introduces the Swap student from Royal Prep: Princess Amber. Amber sits next to Ruby, who is going to be her guide, confident that she will excel in class. However, when she sees how different the classes at Dunwiddie School are from Royal Prep she quickly becomes miserable. Back at Royal Prep, Sofia and Jade are having fun in Sorcery Class, Flying Derby, and Enchanted Art Class, where Sofia puts Jade in a fancy gown and pair of shoes. At lunch, Ruby tells Sofia and Jade that Amber watched them learn about rocks, history, and glass blowing and is not even trying anything they do due to not liking School Swap Day. Sofia and Jade tell Ruby that Jade might be a Princess. After Sofia leaves to say hello to Ms. Candoo, Ruby tells Jade she and her friends at Dunwiddie School will miss her. Hearing this, Jade realizes she will miss them too and starts to have second thoughts about going to Royal Prep. After the singing of the two school's anthems, Jade tells Ruby she does not want to go to Royal Prep as she will miss her and their friends but is afraid to tell Sofia because it might hurt her feelings. Ruby is certain that Sofia will understand and Jade decides to tell her. However, she ultimately does not have the heart to, especially after Sofia has decided to make the announcement at the Ball instead. After lunch, Ms. Candoo has the class do Architecture. Amber confides her fears of getting things wrong with Ruby. Ruby encourages Amber and she finally starts to enjoy School Swap Day to the point where she does not even get upset when she rips her gown. Back at Royal Prep, it is time for the presentations and Jade resolves to try to tell Sofia the truth again. However, she once again does not have the heart to do it, especially after Sofia gives her her own tiara. Sofia makes the announcement about a new Princess attending Royal Prep, but when she pulls back the curtain, she finds Jade gone. Thinking quickly, Sofia calls an unsuspecting Amber to the stage for her sister to make her presentation to stall the audience while she leaves to find Jade. When she finds her, Jade finally tells Sofia how she feels and apologizes for hurting her feelings. Sofia smiles and apologizes to Jade for making her feel that she couldn't tell her the truth. Sofia and Jade go back to the presentation, where Amber pulls back the curtain and reveals the painting of Frederika Assemblia, revealing that Jade is the new Princess. Jade tells everybody she has no desire to go to Royal Prep and asks if she can stay at Dunwiddie School. Flora and Miss Candoo tell her there is no need to worry, as Frederika Assemblia was not even a princess; she was actually the architect who built Royal Prep. Her portrait was hung in the Hall of Royals just to honour her. Amber still feels a bit dizzy so Hildegard and Clio take her to get her dressed into a Royal Gown. Jade and Sofia are overjoyed to hear that Jade is not a princess and Sofia tells Jade she will always be her friend. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Isabella Acres as Jade *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Fiona Bishop]as Meg and Peg *Nicolas Cantu as Prince James *Kimberly Brooks as Ms Candoo *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Harley Graham as Princess Clio Transcript Songs *Dunwiddie *Huzzah! Huzzah! Trivia *Ruby, Jade, Meg, and Peg reappear on the show for the first time since "Buttercup Amber". *Sofia and Jade do the friendship hand clap from "Four's a Crowd". *This is the first episode to focus more on Jade rather than on Sofia and Ruby. **This is similar to "In a Tizzy", which focused more on Ruby. *Sofia wears her flying derby uniform from "The Flying Crown". **The song Huzzah! Huzzah! also plays in this episode. *This is the second time that Jade is seen wearing glasses after "A Tale of Two Teams". *Amber wears her gown and tiara from "The Mystic Isles". **During the episode, Amber changed to a new commoner outfit, different from the one in "The Baker King". *Morals: **Never be afraid to tell your friends how you feel. **It is alright to attempt something new even if you've never tried it before. Gallery Sofia Reunites With Jade.png Princess Jade 1 Sofia And Jade.jpg Sofia Is Happy For Jade.png Princess Jade 2 Sofia And Jade.jpg Princess Jade 3 Sofia.jpg Sofia Reading The Writing On The Painting.png Princess_Jade_1.png Princess_Jade_2.png Princess Jade 4 Sofia.jpg Princess_Jade_4.png Princess Jade 5 Sofia And Her Friends.jpg Princess Jade 6 Sofia.jpg Princess Jade 7 Sofia.jpg Princess Jade 8 Sofia.jpg Princess Jade 9 Sofia.jpg Sofia Offers Jade Her Purple Tiara.png Princess Jade Sad Sofia.png Princess Jade Sofia Making Jade Feel Better.png Princess_Jade_3.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4